Secret from the past zero kiryu one shot
by Ookami Otome
Summary: shana is like zero she has been changed into the thing she hates, but her story is different the vampire who changed her was closer to her than zero thinks


NAME: setsu

AGE: same as zero

TIME: after the anime and books

Bang Bang Bang the sound of the gun hitting my ears through the ear muffs each bullet hitting right on target my mind trailing toward other things, like how badly I wanted to hunt her down and kill her, kill her for hurting the man I loved for walking out on him and changing into the one thing he hated the most when he held all this love for her.

I to was part of what he hated and so was he, we were the only vampire/vampire hunters out there he did not mention it to me and I did the same for him. We both held a dark past both our families killed by the very thing that we despised. His family was like family to me after my own had been killed for my mistake I moved to live with them where they to where taken away.

My mistake, well that's what stupid about it if I hated them so much, none of that would have ever happened I would still be with my family today. I would have never had to burden zero's family at all and maybe just maybe I wouldn't have fallen for him as much as I did. What killed my family was my stupidness I had fallen for their looks, fallen for their spell I had fallen for one of them long ago I had fallen in love with a vampire and not just any but a pureblood and that is the one thing in my life I truly regret.

I had talked to that vampire I had told him the many secrets of my family, all of his kind that they had killed, what weapons and strategies that they used against the vampires. Feeding him the information that would ultimately lead to the total destruction of my family, I never realized what I had done until it was too late he used my love for him to gain the information that he needed to finally get his revenge, and as for my reward I got his love but never in the way I expected. He dragged me alone with him and let me watch him bring my family down to its knees, the screams; the cry's still ringed in my ears.

After all the cry's and screams had stopped he grabbed me so I stood facing my fallen family his dark chuckle ringing in my ears as he licked up my neck preparing me for what was to come his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, so I could not escape. His fangs slowly penetrating my skin finally sinking to a halt as screams erupted from my throat my blood changing into one of them my life source being sucked from me, his own passing though me in a rough kiss then blackness.

That when I remember arriving at the kiryu's I told them all about what happened leaving out the fact that I loved the vampire who had turned me, at first zero was distant but ichiru was the first to approach. After a while they all accepted what had happened and because I had been given the blood of the one who turned me I never really had cravings for blood that often. A lot happened between when I arrived at their house to the night that they were killed and once again I had to watch death, I had to see the boy I had started to fall for get turned.

Then is when I met the chairman and yuki they took me in but I was distant then I never really liked yuki so I stayed distant, so I watched; watched as they got closer, watched as his eyes softened when she spoke. The closer they got the more I was forgotten the more I went into myself the more my heart tore every time I saw them together. I watched as yuki played with his heart going back and forth between him and the pureblood kaname, why could he never see that she loved kaname and that she would just break him in the end. But when that break came I never expected it to be as big as it was.

I watched as she left and we rebuilt the school the night class no longer existed but the building still stood there waiting for them to return, I watched zero crumble his old habits slipping back I tried to get him to change but he never listened to me the only person who could change him was her. And that is what tore me the most, I wanted her dead I wanted to kill her for what she had done to him.

I placed my gun down finally finished with my training for the day, I placed the ear muffs on a hook and headed out the door but on my way out I hit someone, I rebounded my ass hitting the floor. "Ouch hey look where your go…" I stopped as I looked at who stood above me his amethyst eyes glaring down at me. "Oh zero, I didn't realize it was you sorry" I said as I got up goings to walk past him my shoulder brushing his as I made my way out of the vicinity.

The breeze blew as I finally reached outside; blowing my hair in front of my face I brushed it back behind my ear. A dark chuckle reached my ears one that haunted my dreams the one I could remember without a second thought I looked around searching my surroundings for the source of the sound. A hand wrapped around my waist the other making its way to my mouth muffling the scream that erupted from my throat his mouth against my ears as he chuckled. "Well, well it's been a long time hasn't it dear" he said his voice dark his hand now at my throat as he moved my head to the side exposing my neck.

I was frozen in fear, why was he here what was he doing here out of all places. I felt as his head buried into the crook of my neck taking a deep breath inhaling my scent as another dark chuckle resinated from him "you smell as good as I remember, Im glad I changed you I think it's time you took your place at my side, little one after all you said you loved me didn't you" my eyes widened at his words I heard shuffling behind me and a shocked gasp. Together with me he turned to face the person who had intruded on our conversation, and once he did I felt my heart shatter into pieces.

"zero i..i …I" I stopped his glare increasing with every word that left my mouth, I heard the vampire I once loved chuckle behind me as he realized the situation. "ahh I see, you've fallen for another yet he hates us, not to mention it seems you have lied to him based on his reaction" his words hit me like knives my heart aching with every word. I watched as zero's glare intensified _if that was even possible_ "setsu, is this true did you really love..This.." he gestured to the vampire behind me his words were cruel and harsh stabbing me with each word that left his lips.

My head lowered in shame, I could not look at him I could not look at him as I told him the truth instead I just nodded my eyes shut tightly, tear on the brink of falling. I heard the man chuckle behind me his lips now on my neck "you hear that boy, now get lost" his voice was dark and laced with threat, my tears now falling from my eyes as I heard footsteps knowing that it was all over that he had left me to be this man's play thing.

I felt his tongue trace my neck and I braced myself waiting for his fangs to pierce through my delicate skin and take the life force from me once again. But nothing came instead I heard the sound of a gunshot ring through my ears and the heavy mass from behind me be pulled away, a hand grabbing my fore arm and spinning me around so that I faced my saviour although that was the person I wanted to see less more than anything.

"Zero I" but I never finished my sentence because I was brought into a tight hug his hand on the back of my head bringing me close his hand smoothing down my hair in a relaxing manner. "Why didn't you tell me" he said his voice calmer than I expected it kind of made me uneasy but I answered him anyway telling him what had really happened the night my parents were killed and my relationship with the vampire each word I spoke was harder than the last I was now crying into his chest my shoulders shaking as he pated my back the silence between us somewhat comforting.

After minutes had passed we finally pulled away from each other my eyes meeting zeros my face stained with tears "Im soo sorry zero I should have told you" I said going to wipe my face, but I was beaten to it by zeros hand gracing over my cheek getting rid of the falling tears. "I forgive you, I understand why you would want to keep that from me but I have a question" he said his eyes meeting mine as a light smile graced his features "of course what is it" I said as I wrapped my arms around him once again, thankful that he had forgiven me.

"is it true what he said, that you'd fallen for me" at that my whole body froze what was I meant to say that I had loved him for years and that I never said anything because I knew he loved yuki and not me. And that I was scared of his rejection that I didn't want to live through the heartbreak after he had said no. but I didn't want any more secrets between us it would just ruin the trust he so willingly gave back after I had kept one of my biggest secrets from him.

I nodded "yes its true" I looked down waiting for him to push me away waiting for his rejection waiting for that heart breaking moment but it never came instead his hand placed itself under my chin bringing up my face so that I met his, his lips descending down on mine in a passionate kiss his arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer. My eyes closed as my hands found their way into his silver tresses kissing him back deeply, the need for air finally reached us as we pulled away from each other my chest heaving for need of air.

"Im glad" he said as his hand ran along my cheek his eyes softening as his forehead touched with mine "But what about yuki?" I asked my voice above a whisper as my eyes averted his "she is nothing to me in fact you and me can be the ones to destroy her" he said his hand intertwining with my own as he smiled at me "I love you setsu, and nothing can change that, no one can change that especially not her" he said as his lips pecked mine once again.

"I love you to zero I always have" I said as my lips touched his again once more.

:D :D Well I hope it was ok and I hope that you enjoyed it please rate and send in messages on your thoughts I would really appreciate it and if you have any requests feel free to ask :D :D


End file.
